1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assisting a mother in holding her clothing above one or both of her breasts to permit her child to nurse with reduced interference from her clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous clothing related inventions to assist a mother in the task of breast feeding. Some of these inventions relate to providing privacy for the mother to permit her to breast feed in public places without suffering the apprehension of prying eyes. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,893,171, 4,446,572 and 4,712,251. Other inventions relate to breast feeding bras such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,074,273, 4,878,879, and 4,875,492. But there are no inventions of which the inventor is aware that assist the mother in holding her clothing out of the way to permit the child unobstructed access to the mother""s breasts. The present invention is intended to fill this gap in the art.
When a mother breast feeds her child, she must move her clothing out of the way to permit her child access to her breasts. Frequently, this is done by simply lifting her top above her breasts. The problem is that the top tends to fall back down thereby interfering with the nursing child""s access to the source of nourishment. This can be annoying to both the baby and the mother. To combat the tendency of the top to slide down, the mother has to manually hold her top out of the way, or repeatedly push her top back up when it slides down, or take off her top entirely. Such solutions are inconvenient and somewhat annoying for the mother. The purpose of the present invention is to solve this problem by providing a device and method that can be used to quickly and conveniently hold the mother""s top above her breasts during the nursing function. This frees both of the mother""s hands to more securely hold the baby in the proper position for greater comfort and security for both the mother and child.